


No Secrets

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Resistance Leader Poe Dameron, Scar Worship, Snoke Being a Dick, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, scar kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe can only hope there will be, someday.





	No Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Prompt: Scars

The thing about the scars that Kylo had was that he had quite a few of them, actually. Even trailing his fingers over the place where Rey had slashed Kylo in their duel, Poe felt Kylo flinch a bit under the contact.

“It’s not hideous,” he said.

“It’s not that. It’s just a reminder of how I failed.” Kylo took a deep breath. “How I was bested. Snoke was very…certain of reminding me that I was no Vader. I suppose he’s right.”

“What if you don’t have to be?” Poe said.

“How can I not? It’s the only place where I can fit. Where I was destined to fit.”

“Maybe we can find our own place where we can fit,” Poe said. “No expectations to be someone we’re not. No facades. No secrets.”

Kylo looked up at Poe, and Poe could tell he was wishing with all his might for it to be true. No secrets.

“I don’t know,” he said. “I don’t think I ever got to choose until I became Supreme Leader.” A beat. “I’ll have to think.”

Poe spent the rest of the night running lips and fingers over Kylo’s scars. The bowcaster wound where Chewie shot him. The place where Finn had nicked him during their lightsaber duel, the place on his cheek where Rey had slashed him. And he knew, more than anything, that he’d keep trying to convince Kylo until Kylo believed him.


End file.
